


When you least expect it

by tauriel777



Series: Gary Fuller [1]
Category: Into The Storm (2014), Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "Just Lunch"<br/>Gary Fuller attends a work conference, thinking it will just another weekend of work, but that is until his eyes fall upon one of the guest speakers.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you least expect it

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happened before "Just Lunch" and it was meant to be a short little dapple, but it just ran away from me.......the joy and weirdness of story writing sometimes.
> 
> As always, I own nothing and this is just my imagination running wild!

 

Gary is roaming around in the dresser in his bedroom, putting clothes in the suit case laid out on his bed. Socks, underwear, workout clothes and he reaches in his closet for some dress pants, shirts and a suit. He goes back to the dresser, pulling out a drawer and gets a couple of ties. He folds it all neatly in his suitcase, ending with his shoes on top. 

Fast footsteps alerts him that his boys are home from their early morning run. Trey is on the football team at the Silverton High School and Donnie will be going to college and hopefully play on the team at OSU. They burst into his room, Donnie flopping down on his bed and Trey dropping to the floor.

Gary gives Donnie a look "really? You are gross and sweaty......I sleep there".

Donnie grins "yeah, so? Wash the sheets".

"I just did last week".

Trey looks at him "like for the first time in like 6 months, dad?".

"Very funny......and for your information, I wash them every 2 weeks....I have a system" and he looks down.

Donnie groans "of course you do.....you have a system for everything".

"Are you saying I am OCD?" and he lifts an eyebrow.

"Yes, because you are! You have everything organized and in order, all the time".

"Is that such a bad thing?".

Trey pipes up from the floor "no, but maybe loosen up a little......relax......have some fun".

Gary rolls his eyes "yeah right......someone has to keep a tight ship around here".

Donnie sits up "most of the time, but all we are saying is to chill a little....like for this weekend conference thing you are going to......have a drink, talk to someone new...." and Trey takes over "you know......maybe try to meet someone, like a woman......".

Gary looks mortified "no.....this is district conference guys, not some social dating event.......besides, I'm perfectly happy the way I am.....I don't need anyone...." and he tries to look and sound convincing.

Donnie snorts "come on, dad.....I think the last time you got laid was when the dinosaurs still roamed this planet".

Gary throws his pillow after him "ha, ha...hilarious......and that is none of your business, but may I remind you, that I don't want to hear about either of you getting laid and please use protection if you do do it".

They both look at him and nod "yes, dad".

"Okay....I gotta run or I will be late......be good, there is money on the kitchen counter for pizza or whatever, just please don't spend it all at once and don't burn down the house while I'm gone.....I'll be back tomorrow evening. I have my cell if you need me".

"Yes, dad".

Gary looks at them, frustrated as they both get up "come on guys, I'm just trying to look out for you" and he is about to put on his suit coat when Donnie walks up to him, sticking a foil packet in his shirt pocket, patting him on the shoulder "just in case" and Trey winks "good luck".

"Whatever you two" and he hugs them both, chuckling a little and then grabbing his suit case and coat, walking down the stairs and getting in the car to make the 1 hour drive to the Tulsa Renaissance Hotel and Convention Center. He puts the suit jacket on the passenger seat and synchs his phone with the car audio system, before pulling out of the driveway, throwing one last glance at the house.

He gets on the freeway and sort of lets his mind wander a bit. Those boys will be the death of him, but he also can't imagine a life without them. They are his life, at least for a little while longer. Donnie is heading off to college, so it will just be Trey and him home and then who knows, Trey will likely leave for college the year after, leaving him alone. A thought that fills him with sadness and regret.

Yes, he should have taken time to date and find someone, it just never seemed like the right time. He was busy working and caring for his kids. After his bitter divorce and then his ex wife's death a few years after that in a car accident, there had been no time or desire to find someone. Now is different, his kids are almost grown and he has to admit, he is lonely and would love to have someone in his life, someone to love and laugh with. He sighs, running a hand through his hair......he must admit he misses the companionship, the love, the passion and the sex. Hell, he can't even remember the last time he had sex....it was sometime with his ex wife, but that was ages ago. Lube and porn can only do so much. nothing compares to being with a living, breathing woman, feeling her skin against your as your plunge yourself deep inside of her, both chasing after the perfect release.

Shit, he needs to stop, he is getting aroused and that is not a good plan when you are about to sit through a district wide conference, hearing from fellow educators and professionals. He steps a little harder on the gas and try to concentrate on getting there as fast as he can and get it over with. He loves his job as the principal of Silverton High School, but doesn't love all the administrative crap and paper work and endless meetings and training.

He gets to the Renaissance Hotel and Convention Center, pulling into the parking lot and finding a spot, getting out and grabbing his suitcase and coat. He walks briskly into the lobby and up to the counter, waiting his turn. His eyes fall on the guest currently checking in, long, dark, slightly curly hair and wearing high black heels and the perfect, black lace shirt, that just accent her behind perfectly, a crisp white shirt finishes the look nicely. Damn. He wishes he could see her from the front. She flips her hair and reaches for her suitcase handle, a petite, well manicured hand, her nails painted a nude shimmer, a diamond ring on her pointer finger.

Trying not to stare, but he can't help it, his eyes goes to her legs and how shapely they look as she turns, but not far enough for her to really let him see her face. He just gets a glimpse of a rounded cheek and a nose, strong, but not overwhelming her face and he hears the hotel worker's parting words "enjoy your stay, Miss Taylor" and then he looks in Gary's direction, calling out "how may I help you, sir?".

Gary's eyes follow the woman as she walks towards to elevator, but then his brain registers he is being talked to and he coughs, stepping forward and meeting the knowing smirk of the receptionist. He just got busted for drooling over a stranger, great. He tries not to blush and manages to check in without embarrassing himself any further.

He makes his way up to his room, letting himself in and looks around. The room is neat and comfortable with a big king size bed, which will be nice, he only has a queen at home and with his height, he really should have a king. He puts his suitcase on the little stand and opens it, bringing his toiletries in the bathroom and checks his watch. Welcome lunch is suppose to start in 10 minutes, each school has a couple of assigned tables, so at least he doesn't have to try and talk to strangers yet. He is not a social butterfly, but he has to force himself at times due to work. He looks at the wall with the TV and notices the door leading to the next room and sighs, last time he had one of those rooms, the noise seemed to carry even more and he was up half the night because the people next door were going at it like rabbits. He had tried to tune it out, but when the woman came for a second time, he had rolled over in frustration and ended up jerking off in the bathroom.

Shit, he better not think about that right now, nothing would be more embarrassing than having to go to the luncheon sporting a hard on. He swallows and puts on his suit coat, stopping by the mirror, straightening his tie and buttoning his jacket. He grabs his key card and heads down stairs, following the signs for the "Clark School District Weekend" and soon a stream of people. They are all lead into one of the grand ball rooms and Gary nods to a few people along the way, he is pretty well known.

He looks for the Silverton High School colors and makes his way to the tables, shaking hands with his faculty and staff, breathing an internal sigh of relief, he is among friends and colleagues. His vice principal, John Andrews shakes his hand "ready for this?".

Gary shrugs and sits down next to him "yeah, I guess.....beats yard work on a hot weekend like this". The table laughs and they turn their attention to the Superintendent of the district, Kimberly Willis. 

He scans the room, there are a lot of people here and most of them he is somewhat familiar with after being in this district for so many years now, first as a teacher and since as an administrator. Movement catches his eye and they fall upon a woman entering the room and he feels like the air got knocked out of his lungs, it's her, the one he only saw the backside of earlier! He is totally mesmerize, there is just something about her. She walks up to the district table and sits down, nodding to everyone and reaches for a glass of water, while listening to Kimberly. It is like she has a sixth sense that someone is watching her, she looks up quickly and meets his eyes for second, making him almost choke before he looks away, all of a sudden finding the table cloth very interesting.

Fuck Gary, pull yourself together, man!

 

A few minutes earlier:

I'm running late, I hate being late and I'm usually so punctual, it drives my friends crazy. Not today. Overslept, so I had to rush in the shower, get dressed and just bring a cup of coffee as breakfast as I drove here to the hotel. Hurried and checked in, took my suitcase to my room and then glanced at my phone, sighing.... a text from my sister and I sit down to answer her. We text a little back and forth and she makes me laugh when she sends "go find a hot teacher at this conference and get laid really good, that should cheer you up" and I tap back "yeah right, funny sis....I'll text you later, gotta go give my big speech" and she responds "knock them dead". I smile, she is wonderful and I'm happy to have moved back to be closer to her and her family.

I about have a heart attack when I realize what time it is, 12:35pm, it started at 12:30! Shit! I get up, grab my iPad, phone and key card, running out the door. I hurry to the ballroom and ease the door open, cursing internally when I see Kimberly is already up in the front welcoming people. I ease my way in there and walk quietly to the district table, sitting down and Bill Bentley, our budget guy, leans over "cutting it close there, Miss Taylor".

Blushing, I reach for the glass of water and get a very distinct feeling I am being watched. I look up and catch the eye of a handsome, dark haired guy at another table. He looks at me for a second longer and then he looks down. I stare a little longer, he is very good looking from what I can tell and the way that suit fits over his shoulders, clearly a former football player. I don't know who he is, but I'm still getting to know all the administrators in the district. 

I smile when I realize he is sitting at the Silverton table, my high school's fierce rival growing up.

Kimberly finishes her welcome and everyone applauds.

Lunch is served, elegantly boxed with our preferred sandwich choice, some kettle cooked chips and a brownie. It is from one of the better restaurants in Tulsa, so not just your average sandwich place. Water and soda cans are on the tables for you to help yourself. Everyone eats and I chat with the district office people at my table. Melinda, the office secretary and everything girl, is a riot and we hit it off right when I got hired, She nudges my arm, leaning in, whispering "you are being devoured from afar by Mr. Fuller, the principal of Silverton High and probably the hottest dad ever, he keeps looking over here".

I blush and look over in his direction, he is busy digging in his bag of chips "whatever, Melinda.....and if he has kids, I'm not interested......I don't hook up with married men".

"He is divorced, his wife was a bitch, sorry....and his kids are almost grown, he got them young....he is only around 40".

"Still a few years older than me and why are you so keen on this? Are you his personal dating service?".

She grins "no, but I just really like the guy and he is nice, not like some of the other guys that are principals, it goes to their head and their balls get ten times bigger too.". She looks at Bill Bentley "isn't Gary Fuller just a nice guy, Bill?".

Bill looks up from his brownie "yeah, probably the nicest guy ever...why?".

Melinda smirks and nods at me "I'm just trying to tell Ann he would make a good boyfriend".

He looks at me "he really would....he needs a good woman, his ex wife was a sour bitch" and he lifts his hand in defense "sorry for the language, ladies, but just telling the truth".

I laugh "it's alright, I'm not offended, but honestly.....I'm not looking for anyone right now".

Melinda rolls her eyes "well, that might be the case, but just so you know, Gary is still staring over here every few seconds and practically salivating and it is not because of the tasty brownie".

I shrug "he can keep staring, I gotta get ready to give a speech...." and I excuse myself, walking to the other side of the room where a pulpit has been set up along with a bunch of chars. I check the projector and pull up my iPad, making sure it synchs with the slides. I go grab a bottle of water and Kimberly Willis comes over "ready for this Ann?".

"Yeah, I guess so" and I smile at her.

 

At the same time:

"Gary.....earth to Gary?" and someone finally elbows him and he snaps out of it and looks at the school's secretary, Leslie Larsen and she smirks when he mumbles "sorry, did you say something?" and he clears his throat. He blushes slightly when he realizes the entire table is staring at him.

Leslie pats his arm "we are all just wondering if you are okay? You seem a bit distracted".

He coughs "yeah, I'm totally fine....thanks" and he kicks himself mentally and try to will his thoughts somewhere else, but his eyes keep wandering to the other table. He can't take his eyes off, there is something there......an instant attraction.

He sees me get up and walk over to the pulpit. Leslie leans over "she is pretty isn't she?".

"Perhaps.....".

"Oh come on, Gary.....just admit you are taken by her.....I don't blame you, she is gorgeous and also such a nice person".

He looks directly at her "you know who she is?".

"Yes, her name is Ann Taylor, she is the new head psychologist/mental health person in the district, she is over all the counselors etc. She is very smart and very good at what she does" and Leslie winks "and she is single".

Gary snorts "yeah and 15 years younger than me, I bet......sorry, but I don't rob cradles".

"She is not that much younger than you, Gary and she is divorced too.......no kids".

He looks at Leslie "how do you know all this?".

"Because they sent her profile out to all the schools, introducing her and I actually read it", Gary looks down as she continues "and I know her folks, she grew up around here".

Gary is about to say something else, but Kimberly's voice comes over the speaker system "now if you would all be so kind to join us over here, we will get the conference started" and there is a rustling of chairs, everyone making their way over to the other chairs, sitting down.

Leslie sits down next to Gary and leans in "well, at least now you don't have to try to hide the fact you are staring at her, looks like she is speaking".

"Oh hush" and he blushes again.

 

I look over my notes once more and then up, as the noise of all the people moving alerts me, I see Mr. Fuller, that was staring earlier, walk over and he is very handsome. Dark hair that is rather short and combed perfectly. He is talking to a woman I sort of know, Leslie......she is my parents' good friend.

Kimberly introduced me "I'm so excited and pleased that Dr. Ann Taylor agreed to come work for our district this year, she is passionate about our youth and how to best help and protect them mentally during these very critical years. She grew up around here and holds a Ph.D in Psychology from Stanford with an minor in marriage and family relations. She is also just a great person and I hope you will listen to what she has to say. Dr. Taylor".

I stand up and walk to the podium and spend the next 45 minutes talking about youth, their mental development and what we can do as schools and individuals to help them keep their mental health. I focus a lot on the kind of language we use to talk to young people, because I have found that it can really make a difference. My presentation just flows once I get going and it is something I feel very passionate about. I think I have peoples full attention, I try to make eye contact as I speak and do catch the good looking guy's eyes ever so often, he is clearly paying attention. I wrap it up and sit back down as people applaud loudly. Phew, I'm glad it is over. I have a discussion group following this, but that is in a more informal setting.

Kimberly gets back up, thanking me and then running down the list of workshops and where they are held, so people can attend what they are most interested in. I get up from my seat and Kimberly comes over "that was just wonderful, Ann....nicely done".

I blush, compliments are hard for me sometimes "thanks....hope it went ok and I'm glad it is over".

Several people come up to let me know how much they enjoyed it and it means a lot to me. Leslie Larsen is next and she hugs me "Ann, that was brilliant and so important, thank you".

"You are so welcome and it is nice to see you".

"Nice to see you too, dear...glad you are back home, I bet your parents are over the moon".

I chuckle "yes, they are.....but wished I was moving back in with them, but I told them we would like each other better if I got my own place".

"Smart girl" and she turns a little as I see Mr. Fuller standing next to her "oh my....so sorry......Ann, this is the principal of Silverton High, Mr. Gary Fuller" and she looks at him "Gary, please meet Dr. Ann Taylor".

He takes my hand, his fingers wrap around mine and it feels intense and warm as our eyes meet, he has the most gorgeous blue eyes "pleasure, Mr. Fuller".

"Please just call me Gary and the pleasure is mine, Dr. Taylor..".

I cut him off, still holding his hand "Ann, please call me Ann" and I reluctantly let go of his hand, our fingers brushing over each other as we pull them apart.

Giving me a sincere look, he continues "Ann....the pleasure is mine and thank you for your presentation.....it was very insightful and so important. Do you plan on coming around to the schools and maybe talk in assemblies or something? I think it is something the students would need to hear and actually find useful".

"That actually sounds like a brilliant idea.....let me know when and I'll be happy to do that".

He smiles "that would be great......I'll look at the school calendar and have Mrs. Larsen contact you".

"Great....." and we smile at each other and there is an awkward silence for a second and he looks down and then back at me, grinning like a fool. 

Leslie cuts in "well, that's wonderful and I'll be in touch, Ann.......but now please excuse me, I'm going to the new computer software class, so maybe I wont crash the system on the first day of school.....I'll see you at the dinner, dear" and she walks off, elbowing Gary as she passes him "enjoy, Gary".

I chuckle, Leslie has always been very straight forward. Gary coughs and I look at him "she is great, isn't she?".

"Yeah, I don't know what the school or I would do without her".

I look at my watch and then at him "are you attending one of the classes now?".

He blushes ever so slightly and an embarrassed smile crosses his face "I was actually going to go to yours, if you don't mind".

"I don't mind.....it's a free country last I checked" and I gestures with my arm "this way......I don't want to make a bad first impression and be late for my own class".

He mumbles "I think you already left quite an impression...." and he follows me out the door and down to one of the smaller conference rooms. There is like 10 other people in there and he takes a seat, nodding to several of them.

I spend the next hour and a half talking about suicide prevention and talking to parents about this very difficult subject, how we as educators can be there, be on the lookout for trouble and how to be the kind of adult that kids would feel comfortable talking to, if they face such sad thoughts and feelings. We have a very good group discussion about it and the time flies by. I finally have to end it, so everyone can enjoy a little free time before the social dinner.

People are filing out, but as I look up after gathering my papers, iPad and phone, Gary is lingering behind. He comes up "that was really great, Ann....thank you" and he looks at me "you are really passionate about this, aren't you?".

"I am.....I really feel i can make a difference in someones life and that is pretty powerful, you know".

"I know......I think that is one of the things you hope for when you start out as a teacher" and he looks thoughtful.

"You don't sound so sure anymore?".

He looks at me in surprise "oh I do still believe that, very much....." and he hesitates for a moment "it is just......my life...now as a principal.....I just don't have that one on one with students anymore" and he snorts "most of my time is spend going over budgets, planning meetings and hiring of new staff and worrying about my current staff".

I sit on the edge of the table, my skirt hiking up a little on my thigh "so why did you leave teaching in the first place, if you don't mind me asking?".

He sits on another table, quickly glancing at my exposed thigh and then looking directly at me "I don't mind......I needed the cash, to be honest.....you know how much teachers make around here.....". I frown and nod as he goes on "I was raising two boys as a single dad" and adds, when he sees me looking surprised "I got divorced, she didn't want to be a parent....long story.....so when the chance came to move up, it was too tempting and it allowed me to still keep the same schedule and holidays as my kids".

"That would be important........so how old are your kids now and boys or girls?.

Gary's entire face lights up when he answers "two boys, Donnie and Trey, one if going to college at OSU in a few weeks and the other will be a senior in high school" and then he feels like he needs to add "I had them when I was really young".

"Are you trying to say you are not old?". 

He turns red "no... of course not", but then sighs when he sees me lift an eyebrow "well, yeah.....maybe......don't want you to think I'm ancient".

"I don't Gary.....I was actually being filled in on you while we were eating lunch.....I know you are just early 40's, single and apparently the nicest guy around" and I add "Melinda, the district office secretary said you kept staring at our table".

He looks embarrassed, but then takes a deep breath "I guess I was......." and he looks at me " and I was being filled in by my people at my table about you......".

I look surprised "what? Why?".

He blushes "because I was caught looking at you and I guess Mrs. Larsen knows your folks......so I know you just moved back, your grew up around here and are divorced, no kids".

"Correct....." and I give him a smile. He is very attractive, even more so up close and I am mesmerized by his eyes and he has beautiful hands with long fingers. He talks with his hands which is what I have a habit of doing too.

"So where did you grow up?".

"I went to Claremore High" and he makes a face and I reach out and pretend to whack him over the head "watch it! It will always be Go Zebra's for me".

He chuckles, I love the sound of that soft rumbling in his throat "I understand, you have to always stay true to your high school".

"Exactly".

There is silence for a moment and he gets up, reluctantly "well, I wont keep you" and he gives me a sincere look "but thank you so much, Ann........I really enjoyed what you had to say today, I learned something new".

I smile at him "good, that is always the goal and it was nice to talk to you too".

He hesitates for a moment "maybe we can continue at the dinner? I don't think we have assigned seats".

"It is some kind of take a number deal" and he rolls his eyes and I nod "I know, they just want you to get to know new people, network and socialize".

Feeling brave, he looks at me "well, right now I'm only interested in getting to know one new person....if she is interested?".

Blushing, I return his gaze "very much so....I'm sure we can cheat and figured it out.....I'm good friends with the planner of this, I'll see what I can do and if not, we can move to the hotel lounge for a drink later".

"I would like that" and he smiles "I'll see you at dinner" and we walk out together and he gets stopped by a couple of other principals in the hallway.

Sending him a warm smile, I make my way to the elevator, feeling my heart pounding and my cheeks flushed. He seems like such a nice guy and I couldn't help but glance at his thighs as he sat on that table, the way the fabric of his suit pants hugged his muscles. He is hot.

I get out on my floor, quickly walking to my room and letting myself in. I throw my phone and iPad on the bed and kick off my heels. I go to the fridge and get a bottled water out, opening it and taking a swig. I take off my blouse and the skirt and roam in my suitcase for my gym clothes. I better get a workout in before dinner. 

Putting on my running shorts, sports bra and tank top, I lace up my sneakers and grab my phone and the hotel card, reaching in my purse for my ear buds. The hall is deserted and I take the elevator down and find the gym. It is a descent sized one and I jump on the nearest treadmill, setting a good pace after warming up. I don't love to run, but it is kind of necessary to keep myself in shape and to be able to eat what I want.

I am listening to the radio, just some music with a good beat to it as I run and I see out of the corner of my eye, someone getting on the treadmill next to me and starting to run after a brisk warm up. I glance over and Gary does the same, we lock eyes and he gives me a smile, huffing out "I'm not following you, I swear" and he lifts his hands up.

Yanking my ear buds out "what? Sorry.......I had headphones on" and I gesture to my ears.

He nods "I just said...I wasn't following you".

"Oh I know......you are just slaving away like the rest of us".

"Yeah" and I give him a smile, which he returns as we continue to run. We actually sort of synch and keep the same pace for the next 40 minutes. I finally slow it down and so does he, giving me a grin "nice".

I'm drenched in sweat and he hands me a towel from the bin and takes one for himself, wiping his sweaty face. I can finally look at him, he is wearing a blue muscle shirt and some matching running shorts that hit him mid thigh. He has broad shoulders, no wonder that suit jacket hangs so nicely on him and very well defined arms, his biceps bulging as he moves the towel over his neck. His chest looks muscular, a little hair sticking out and his abs flat, he is fit and his thighs are meaty and his lower legs strong, with just the right amount of hair. He is gorgeous.

I return his grin "that was a nice run, do you run often?".

"I try, but it don't always have the time or the energy, but I'm running the Tulsa 10K in a few months, so I need too".

"Really?" and I look surprised.

"Yeah".

"Me too, actually....if I can make it".

"Well after what you just did, I think you will do just fine, Ann".

"Thanks" and I throw the towel in the dirty bin and he follows suit, walking out with me to the elevator. I glance at the clock "ohh gotta hurry so we can make it to dinner on time".

"We got 45 minutes" and he gets in the elevator with me "what floor are you on?".

"Seventh and yes, that might be a long time for you since you are a guy, but this" and I gesture to my hair "takes me some extra time".

"Me too" and he pushes the button and looks at me "I understand, but I'm sure you will be just fine. What room are you in?".

"708, what about you?".

He gives me a small smile "707, right next to you, I think".

"Awesome, I hope you don't snore or watch porn late at night, I like my sleep".

Gary blushes a bit "no, don't think I snore, at least not often and no porn either.......sorry to disappoint".

"Damn, I am really crushed" and I laugh. We get to our floor and walk together to my room, I turn to him "see you at the dinner, thanks for running with me".

"Anytime" and he hesitates for a second, then looks at me "maybe we can run together another time, if you want to?".

I touch his arm lightly "I would like that".

He brushes his fingers over my hand "would it be okay if we walked to dinner together tonight?".

Our eyes meeting, I give him a soft smile "yes, that would be lovely..." and I turn my hand over, briefly touching his fingers before he reluctantly lets go and says softly "see you in a little bit, I'll knock".

I nod and hurry and get in my room, feeling my cheeks all flushed and I feel warm, and it is not from running. I'm falling for Gary fast and hard.

Turning on the shower, I shed the rest of my sweaty clothes and step under the water, letting it relax my muscles as I lather up my hair and wash it. I shaved my legs this morning, so at least I don't have to do that. I finish showering and step out, reaching for a towel and quickly drying off. I find my trusted hair dryer, I never use the cheap one in hotels and start doing my hair, making it dry into soft curls as I go. Finishing, I shake it out and then spray it ever so lightly to just hold it. I find fresh underwear, a pretty red, lace set, a gift to myself on my birthday. I put on mascara and just some lip gloss, I'm kind of a no frills girl most of the time, less is better when it comes to make up.

I reach for my dress on the hanger, a bright blue lace number, elegant, but not too much. I step in my nude heels and then into the dress, pulling it on my shoulders, making sure the cap sleeves fold right. It hugs me in all the right places and hits me at the knee, so when I sit down it is above, but still descent, this is a work party after all. Glancing at the clock, I realize it is getting close, so I put my arm behind my back, my fingers finding the zipper and I hurry and pull, after quickly flipping my hair over my shoulder. I don't get very far before I meet resistance and I realize the zipper is caught on the fabric. Dammit! I don't have time for this. I try to ease it back down, but no luck, it is not budging. I don't want to pull too hard and ruin the dress or the zipper, but I also realize I can't go anywhere with the dress not closed, exposing my back and my bra. Great!

My brain is working overtime, trying to figure out what to do and I finally swallow my pride and knock on the door, dividing my room and Gary's. His lovely, deep voice soon comes through the door "yes?".

I stand close on the other side "Gary.....it's Ann next door.....uhm...I got a problem and wonder if you can help me? Please?".

Hearing the lock click, he opens the door, standing in his suit, his tie half way tied "sure, I can try.....what's the matter?".

"My zipper in my dress is caught in the fabric, so I can pull it up to close it and it wont pull down either".

He lifts an eyebrow and lets go of his tie "okay.....what can I do to help?" I turn my back to him, not seeing him swallowing hard when he gets a look of my open back and the red lace against my skin from my bra. He croaks "uhm.....what do I do, I don't want to ruin your dress, Ann.....which is very pretty by the way".

I turn to smile at him, seeing a faint blush on his cheeks "thanks" and I point to the zipper "see if you can ease it down, if you can see where it is caught, then you should be able to carefully pull it down and then I can close it, without ripping it".

Walking up behind me, I feel the heat from his body and then movement as he takes hold of the zipper "okay, I'll give it a go" and I can feel the every so slight tugging.

"It's not moving" and his voice has a funny strain to it.

"Well, try holding the fabric above the zipper tight and then pull" and I try to turn my head to see.

"I'm going to have to touch your back....sorry" and he grabs the chair from the desk in my room "let me try and sit down too, the angle is wrong for me to get a descent grip".

"Do what you need to do and I'm sure you have touched a woman's back before".

Gary bites back a groan, thinking to himself "you have no idea how long it has been" and he sits on the chair, gently pulling me closer. He concentrates hard and I feel the tip of his fingers slide over my back as he tries to grip above the zipper, holding it tight and then his other hand takes hold of the zipper again, pulling it down. I am trying to ignore the feeling of his fingertips over my warm skin, but I can't help but shiver from his touch, his voice sounds concerned right away "you okay? Are my hands cold?".

I try to keep my voice normal "no, no...they are fine......it just feels nice..." and those words hang in the air.

He clears his throat and pulls on the zipper, finally freeing it from the fabric and he slides it all the way down, which then gives him a peak of the top of my lacey, matching red panties. He croaks "there....all better".

Turning my head towards him "oh thank heavens.....didn't want to have to go in my business attire......thank you so much, Gary".

"Your welcome", his fingers are still on the zipper.

"Can you zip it up and make sure it doesn't get caught again, please?". I feel his hand resting on my lower back as he carefully zips up my dress with his other hand and his fingertips touches my exposed neck at the base of my skull when he finishes. His body heat radiates against my back and I smell whatever earthy body wash he used in the shower, he smells masculine and manly and it is turning me on.

I think he senses the charge in the air too, his fingers ever so slightly trembling before he moves them and he lets go of my lower back, his voice low and soft "there, I think I got it".

Turning around, I flip my hair back and face him, giving him a smile and a hug, quickly wrapping my arms around him and kissing his cheek "thank you, you saved the evening".

He is frozen for a second, but then ever so softly closes his arms around me too "your welcome, my pleasure" and we slowly pull a apart, both of us staring and feeling the tension between our bodies, ready to explode at any moment.

Our eyes meet and we both let out a breath and a nervous laugh. I go to turn away "uhm....should......we go..are you ready?".

He nods "yeah....just need to tie my tie...." and he reaches for my hand, taking it in his and looking at me, speaking quietly "I don't want you to think I'm a weirdo, but I'm incredible attracted to you, Ann......I..." and he gestures helplessly with his other hand.

I step back in, getting really close to his face and gently touch his chin "it's alright, Gary.....you don't need to try to explain, I know what you mean....you are not the only one that feels like they have been hit in the gut today.......talking to you.......well yeah......" and I give a nervous laugh.

Gary places a finger over my lips, leaning really close, his lips almost touching my ear "shhhh.......I know, Ann" and he brushes that finger against my cheek bone before he pulls away, quickly tying his tie and he turns to me again "ready?".

"Yes" and he takes my hand, his warm palm swallowing my fingers and we walk out of my hotel room. He looks back at me, making sure it is ok he is holding my hand and I just blush and give him a little smile, which he returns.

We get in the elevator and he pulls me close, our eyes meeting again and he whispers "you are beautiful" and we reluctantly let go of each other when the elevator stops on the 3rd floor to let more people in. Several of them nod and say hi to Gary, the door closes again and we get to the main floor. We all walk to the biggest ballroom and enter, round tables have been decorated and there is a table right as we walk in, where people are handing out random tickets with a number on it. I spot Amber that is in charge of this and she gives me a knowing smirk, coming over and hands each of us a ticket, whispering "don't forget to thank me at your wedding".

I stick my tongue out at her and Gary turns a bright red, coughing and we both walk to table 7, where he pulls out my chair for me, before he seats himself. He leans in "uhm....I hope she wasn't serious" and he sounds concerned. I pat his hand, feeling the hair stand up "don't worry, she is kidding....I went to high school with her and I don't expect you to marry me or anything of that sort......relax".

"Good, because.....I don't want you to think I am looking for a wife, I'm not.......but I'm very attracted to you and would like to get to know you and maybe date you, I just don't want you to expect ...." and I finally place a hand on his knee, getting his attention and I look into his eyes "Gary.....stop rambling......it's fine.......relax, I know what you are trying to say......".

I feel the muscles in his leg tense up as I touch him and he listens to me, before the tension eases "good......and I'm sorry, I'm just nervous, I haven't attempted to talk to a woman like this for a very long time......sorry".

"You are doing just fine...just be yourself...." and he reaches under the table and grabs my hand as I move it from his knee, squeezing it gently "thank you".

People join our table, some from surrounding high schools and elementary school, we all chat casually about different things and Gary is still holding my hand under the table. I move my fingers a little and he traces circles in the palm of my hand before our fingers automatically lace around each other. There is a couple of welcome speeches and we try to listen, but we keep turning to each other, exchanging little smiles and looks.

It is buffet style tonight with an open bar, so when the signal is given, tables proceed to the area according to number. He finally lets my hand go when it is time for our table to go and we all walk up there, helping ourselves to a delicious buffet, with lots of great food and they even have a carving station with several different meats. We get what we want and walk back to the table with our plates. Gary sets his down and looks at me "I'll go get our drinks......what would you like, wine, soda, water?".

I think for a minute "uhm....just a glass of red wine would be great, but I can go get it".

Slightly touching my arm, he shakes his head "no, no.......I'll get it, I don't mind" and he leaves. I can't help but watch how his backside looks as he walks towards the bar.

Sitting down, I survey my plate and the best strategy to actually eat all the food on it, when I feel a hand on my shoulder and Melinda crouches down next to me, giving me a shit eating grin "so.....I see things are going well with Gary already.....I saw you coming in together, you didn't already do the sheet mamba with him, did you?".

"Melinda!".

She laughs "I've never seen him like this.....he can't take his eyes off of you".

I blush "well, the attraction is mutual and as for your first question, none of you business really, but no of course we haven't......we just got here today".

She pats my arm and gets up, just as Gary returns with two glasses of wine, she smirks "well, the night is still young" and she leaves with a wink to Gary.

He hands me my glass "here you go" and he glances after Melinda "what was that all about?" and he sits down, looking at me.

"Oh nothing.......she's just teasing me...." and I turn a little pink.

Taking a sip of wine, he lifts an eyebrow "about what exactly and why are you blushing, Ann?".

"I'm not blushing" but I can feel my cheeks burning and I avoid his eyes.

He leans closer "you are too....come on, spit it out.....you can tell me, it can't be that bad...".

"I guess you don't know Melinda that well, but fine" and I lean really close, whispering in his hear "she was wondering if we had done the deed yet".

Nodding, indicating he can hear me, his forehead crinkles and he looks confused, whispering back "done the deed......what is she talking about?" and he sees me roll my eyes and then it dawns on him and he turns red as a beet, trying to avoid my eyes, muttering "ohh god, no she didn't..".

"She sure did" and I start to laugh, letting him know it is okay and he coughs and takes another sip of wine. I touch his arm "relax....I think she was half way joking".

"Well, I hope so" and he starts to eat, trying to will himself to concentrate on the food, not the mental image that is playing in his head of him and me, naked in a bed or against a wall.

We do enjoy the dinner and talking to our fellow table companions and Gary is slowly relaxing again and getting more comfortable as the evening progresses. We have a lively discussion about football and the upcoming OSU season with everyone and I catch him just staring at me, while I give a passionate assessment of the current quarterback. 

Dessert is put out at the buffet and the hotel band is entertaining us and another gathering after they open the two rooms to each other with a nice dance floor in the middle. People are starting to break up, either to call it a night, go for dessert or the dance floor. 

Gary and I find ourselves just engrossed in conversation, he talks about the tornado that hit the high school and all the rebuilding efforts.We talk about growing up in this state and the tight community feel we both love and that I missed when I was in CA. We find we have a lot of things in common. 

I look up as people are walking around and turn to him "want to take it somewhere a little more private?".

He nods "sure, if you want to".

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't" and we get up, walking out of the ballroom, unaware that Melinda grins and winks at Leslie, both of them smirking.

Gary reaches for my hand as soon as we get outside the ballroom and we walk to the hotel bar, a place built like an English pub, with small, private booths along the one wall, away from the bar. We find a booth and I just order a Sprite and Gary a small beer. We talk some more and find that we laugh at the same stuff and we are both football freaks, quickly agreeing to attend the first OSU game together.

After a while, his beer is gone and so is my drink. He looks at me with sincerity "this has been so nice, Ann......I don't remember the last time I had such a good time".

"Me neither, Gary" and he scoots a little close, tentatively draping his arm around me. I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder, he inhales my scent as he brushes his lips on top of my head. I reach for his other hand, currently resting on the table and our fingers lace together again. I lift my head and we turn toward each other, our eyes meeting and silently communicating.

He moves his arm and tenderly cups my chin, saying quietly "I really like you....a lot" and he tilts his head, slowly leaning in and I do the same, our lips meeting in a very tender and soft kiss. 

When we separate, I smile at him "I like you too, Gary" and I glance at my watch "and I don't want this to end, but I know you have a full day of conference tomorrow".

"Are you done?".

I look at him sheepishly "yeah, I just had the things today, so I was just going to sleep in tomorrow and then head back home".

"That sounds heavenly.......the sleeping in part......I think I'm suppose to attend some dreaded computer program workshop in the morning, the district got new software and we all need to learn how to run it".

I scoot out of the booth "well, better get you to bed then" and I look over at the bar "I'll go have them charge this to my room".

"No, you wont, I got it" and he gets his wallet out, leaving a $20 bill "that should be enough" and he takes my hand and we walk to the elevator. When it arrives, we get in and as soon as the doors close, he has me in his arms and we kiss again, this time letting our lips linger longer and it grows heated very rapidly and we are both panting when it stops on our floor. 

I'm not sure who drags who down the hall and to his room, but before we know it, we are inside his room frantically kissing, our lips devouring each other and our tongues exploring, loud kissing noises filling the space. He has his hands on either side of my face and my arms are wrapped around his shoulders and he groans when I run my fingers through his short hair at his neck.

The passion just explodes between us. I tug as his suit coat and peel it off his shoulders and he pulls it all the way off, discarding it somewhere on the floor behind us. His hand tangle in my hair and he sucks on my lower lip, walking me backwards until my back hits the nearest wall. We lock eyes, seeing the same arousal and lust reflected back and he uses his entire body to push me up against the wall, which feels wonderful and I moan into his mouth when his hardness presses into my stomach.

My hands goes up and down his back a few times, finally traveling to his firm behind and I pull him closer, a grunt tearing from his mouth as he thrusts his hips. We are both out of breath when we pull apart for air and then dive back in, more kissing, our tongues wrapping around each other and I pull on his tie, finally managing to get it loose and take it off, tossing it on the floor. 

His hands are all over, caressing and touching. He slides his palm up my thigh, around my backside, squeezing my behind as he ruts against me. I moan and grab his head, kissing him with passion and then moving my hands to his shirt collar, starting to unbutton his dress shirt. Our eyes are blown wide with arousal and there is some desperation is our movements. I get the last button undone and rub my hands over his gorgeous chest, feeling his chest hair under my fingers.

He moans when I start kissing his neck and over his chest and I lick his peaked nipple, feeling him twitch in his suit pants and spurring on my own arousal. His hand cups my breast through the fabric of my dress and he kisses my neck, making me throw my head back, begging him "Gary...please....".

Our lips meet again in a wet kiss and he looks at me, his eyes dark with lust and his breath is ragged "are you sure, Ann? Nothing I would like more, but you can still say no". 

I lift an eyebrow at him "and die of sexual frustration?" and I suck on his lower lip as I move my hand down to rub over his bulge, feeling his shaft eagerly pressing into my palm, a breath getting caught in his throat and he croaks "ughh god.........more".

He lets go of me for a minute, so he can unbutton his shirt at the wrists, finally shedding it and I reach behind my back, carefully unzipping my dress. He toes off his shoes. I'm about to step out of my dress when he comes over, his voice deep "please let me..." and he stands behind me, placing kisses on my naked shoulder as he eases the dress off me, letting it fall to the ground. I kick off my heels and he wraps his arms around me, his naked chest making contact with my back, sending all kinds of sensual feeling throughout my entire body. I arch into him and he brings his hands up to cup my breasts, making me moan "ohhh" and I feel his erection hard against my behind.

I wiggle and push back against his hardness, a deep growl coming from him and I turn around in his embrace as we exchange another heated kiss and his eyes roam over me, just dressed in my lacey underwear "you are so beautiful...you have no idea how much I want you" . He exhales sharply and takes my hand, pulling me down into his lap as he sits down on the bed. Our mouths fuse together again as our hands continue to explore and I move around, finally straddling him and we both moan when I feel his hard cock pressing against my soaking wet panties. We lock eyes and I cup his face "probably as much as I want you".

His hands go to my behind and he holds me firmly against him as I roll my lips and he twitches. We moan into each others mouths and his hands travel up my naked back, leaving goosebumps behind and I feel him fighting with my bra closure, his hands slightly trembling. He can't get it and I finally take pity and reach behind and undo it with one hand and my breasts spill out and he doesn't waste any time, his mouth closing over one nipple almost right away, sending jolts of pleasure to my very core.

My hand tangles in his hair and I hold his head in place as he flicks his tongue over my nipple and I whimper "ohhh more, please" and he does it to my other breast, making my inner walls just clench with arousal and need. 

I push him down onto the mattress and can finally really look at his upper body, he is solid and strong. I kiss over his chest, licking his nipples and I feel his abdominal muscles tense up as I rub my hands over them and then I kiss my way down his chest and he squirms as I lick his belly button. I trace the light hair under it with my hand and then quickly undo his belt and his pants, unzipping them and pulling them down over his hips as he lifts up, so he can get them all the way off. I move to the side and toss them on the floor. He takes off his socks.

He is left in his grey boxer briefs, sporting an impressive bulge and a large wet spot, his shaft outlined. I make him scoot to the middle of the bed and then kiss his thigh and move my face closer to his cock and I finally play with the waistband and then pull it down, revealing his cock. He is achingly hard, the swollen head already glistening with precum and he is big, a beautiful vein running down the underside. I pull off his underwear all the way and then smirk as I reach out to wrap my hand around him, he sighs in relief and arch up to meet my touch. 

I lean down and kiss his hip and then ease closer to my target, but he pulls me up, almost begging "no...please don't..." and I look at him in confusion. He pulls me close, making eye contact and says with sincerity "nothing I would rather you do, but I have to tell you....it has been a long time since I have done any of this and if you do that, it will be over embarrassingly fast for me.....I already feel I'm about to explode".

Nodding, I kiss him again, appreciating his honesty and we enjoy a full body embrace, trying to reel in the passion a little bit, but it is hard when you have his entire naked body pressed against yours. 

He runs his hand up my leg as we continue to kiss and he hooks a finger under the side of my panties, tugging at them and I lift my hips, so he can easily slide them off my legs, They get tossed on the floor as well and he gently pushes me on my back, so he can finally see all of me and he inhales sharply and leans over to kiss me again, murmuring in my mouth "damn you are hot" and he moves his hand over my body, caressing my breasts and then slide over my stomach and then caress my hip before finally, very softly touching my very core. I sigh, letting my legs fall open and he grunts into my mouth when he feels how slick and wet I am.

I have one arm wrapped around his solid shoulder and my other hand goes to the plane of his stomach and I run my hand through the coarse hair under his navel before finally wrapping my fingers around his rock hard cock. He bucks his hips and moans, biting back a deep groan when I run my thumb over his swollen head, feeling the pre cum coating my fingers. He is hard as a rock and he pulls back a little when I pump him a few times "ughh....careful.....I'm about to cum...but I need to take you with me".

He shifts on the bed, giving me a deep, passionate kiss before trailing kisses down my throat, over my collarbone and chest, paying special attention to my nipples. He looks up at me and then continues, kissing and licking between my breasts and then over my stomach, making me squirm "ahh...that tickles, Gary.....ha, ha........ugh, ohhhh.....oohhh more" and I moan loudly and arch my back when he puts his mouth on my very core, flicking and licking my clit. I'm a withering mess and he continues his oral assault. 

It feels amazing and he rasps his tongue over my swollen knob, alternating the speed and when he inserts a long index finger inside of me, I about loose it. I grab his short hair with one hand and the other is grasping at the sheets and a few more strokes and I see stars as I climax with a sob "ohhhhh, ohhhh....Gary....fuck yes....." and I convulse around his finger and he eases up with his tongue, keeping it light to draw out the pleasure for me as long as possible.

I am completely spent and my chest is heaving. I tug on his hair to pull him back up and we meet in a wet kiss, my arousal still on his tongue. I open my legs and he lowers himself, both of us moaning as he makes the first delicious contact with his erection against my wet core. His chest feels amazing against my breasts and we kiss again. He looks at me "good?".

"It was amazing" and our lips meet again and I touch his face "now it is your turn, but we have to be practical here........we need protection......I have a rubber party hat in my toiletries in my room".

He kisses my throat and caress my breast "I'll explain later, but I actually have one in my shirt pocket" and he continues when he sees my lifted eyebrow "and no, I was not planning on this....it was a joke from my boys right before I left this morning" and he reluctantly stands up in all his naked glory, looking for his shirt, his cock standing hard and proud. He sure is big, but so beautiful. He locates his shirt and comes back with a blue foil packet. 

I sit up and move closer to the edge of the bed, taking the package from him and then kiss his stomach, placing a soft kiss to the very tip of his head, he inhales sharply and almost sobs when I quickly swirl my tongue around him "ohhh fuck yeah....ohhh" and he pulls back. Ripping the packet with my teeth, I reach out and roll it on him, making sure it fits snug and then caress his shaft a few times, making him moan, throwing his head back "Ann...please....." and he hisses in arousal when I touch his balls.

He crawls back in bed and gently nudges me down on my back and moves over me and I wrap my legs around him, pulling him closer and we exchange another passionate kiss before I reach for him, guiding him to my entrance and he eases his head inside. He is big, but I'm so wet and aroused that he slides in easily, stretching my inner walls in a very satisfying way and I arch up when he penetrates me to the hilt and he grunts in my ear "ohhh god you feel nice and tight" and he holds still for a moment, trying to regain some control.

Gary looks at me when I adjust my hips, making him sink in even deeper "you alright?".

"Oh I'm more than alright" and it turns into a moan when he starts to move "ohhh yeah.......your cock feels amazing" and I loose all ability to speak as he picks up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper. My eyes almost roll back in my head and i grip his shoulders tight. 

He is moaning with each thrust and he moves his hand down on my thigh and then to my rear, cupping my behind and lifting me up a little. i almost scream when he hits a certain spot inside of me and he concentrates on that and rubbing himself against my clit "that's it.....ohhh god you feel so fucking good......can you cum for me again?" and he carefully watches my face, trying to read where I am at.

I have never been fucked this good before an a few more hard pelvic thrusts from him and I cling to him, muffling my scream of pleasure in the crook of his neck "GARY! Ohhh god....." and that is all it takes for him to finish too. He pounds into me deep, making my orgasm even better and I feel him go more rigid before he comes hard with a groan of utter orgasmic bliss "ohhhh fuck I'm coming......ohhhh", pulsing and throbbing inside my tight walls.

He collapses on top of me and we hold each other right, his head buried in my hair and our chests heaving against each other. I rub his sweaty back and kiss his shoulder and he lifts his head and we exchange a soft kiss. He caresses my cheek and moves a wild strand of hair out of my face, whispering "that was amazing, Ann.......I'll be right back" and he holds the condom in place, sliding out and goes to discard in the bathroom trash.

I just lay there, totally spent by this earth shattering love making session and I give him a smile when he comes back in and gets back in bed, laying down next to me and pulling me closer. I rest my head on his chest and he lazily traces patterns on my arm and I kiss him again, sighing in contentment "that was out of this world".

Kissing the top of my head, he sounds content "I know.....it was wow....." and he lifts my head to look at me "you are amazing...I hope you plan of spending the night with me".

I rest my chin on his chest and look at him "of course, it would be a bit strange if I left and went in my own room and closed the door between us and went to bed, don't you think?".

"Well yeah, but I wanted to ask.....I'm not assuming anything".

Our lips meet again "me neither, Gary.......but I hope whatever this is, doesn't end tomorrow when we wake up?".

"It wont unless you want it to......we already agreed to go to the OSU opening game together and I should probably ask you out on a real date, maybe Monday evening since school is still out?".

I smile "that works" and we embrace again, enjoying the intimacy and closeness. We just lay there for a while longer, relishing in the post orgasmic bliss and lazily exchanging kisses every few seconds, our hands continue to touch and caress each other. He grins at me and I look at him, his eyes bright blue and twinkling "what, Gary?".

"Nothing.....I'm so happy you are here with me and life is funny....I went to this work thing never expecting this to happen".

I play with his chest hair and kiss his nipple "oh I know, me neither" and I smirk "so want to tell me why exactly you had a condom in your shirt pocket".

He coaxes me on my side and he rolls to face me, so we can have eye contact and he runs a hand through his short hair "my boys stuck it in there as I was packing, telling me to let loose a little and maybe try to meet someone" and he pauses for a second, before sighing "I think, they think I'm getting old and will be lonely since they are both almost leaving the nest".

I touch his face "well, are you lonely?".

"Not really" and he thinks for a minute "well, maybe a little and I must admit it fills me with dread that they are both almost grown" and then quickly adds "don't get me wrong, I know that is what they need to do, but it will be weird, my entire life has revolved around them".

"Sounds to me they just love you very much and would like for you to maybe start having your own life again......how long have you been divorced?".

"8 years.....we didn't get along, grew apart and she didn't want to be a parent anymore, wanted to pursue her own interests....she passed away 4 years ago in a car accident".

"I'm sorry......" and I touch his arm.

"It's okay, it was better for the kids, they didn't have to hear us fight anymore and see how miserable I was".

"You are a good dad, Gary.......I can tell you love them more than anything else".

His entire face lights up "I do, they are great and growing into good young men".

"So now they just want their old man", he makes a face when I say that "to have his own life back and maybe find love again".

"Well, maybe I have" and he leans in to kiss me, pulling me in for a searing exchange. When we finally break apart, he looks down, unbashfully looking at my breasts "god you are gorgeous" and he runs a hand over my rib cage until he has each orb in the palm of his hands, gently kneading them and then kissing each nipple. I roll completely onto my back, arching up and letting out a low moan, which just encourages him even more. 

He moves over me and settles on top of me, my legs just automatically wrapping around him and our lips connected in a passionate kiss, which soon has our tongues wrapping around each other. I caress his naked back and slide my hands down over his rear end, pulling him closer and he ruts against me, his cock settling between my folds. I moan and lift my hips to meet him as I feel him starting to get hard again.

I grab his butt and press him even closer and he groans as he is soon fully hard against my damp folds, his swollen head creating some delicious sensations as it slides over my clit.

The passion takes over and we are soon just a bundle of groping hands, tangled legs and thrusting hips, loud kissing noises and low moans filling the room. Both of our needs are rapidly growing and when I eases my hand between us to touch his rock hard shaft, he tears his mouth away from mine, giving me a lustful look, panting "protection...".

I kiss him again and nod, waiting for him to move off me and I get up, feeling a little dizzy with arousal and quickly trotting into my room, grabbing my toiletry bag from the bathroom. I bring it back in, sitting down on the bed  and roam through it. Gary sits up, getting behind me and starts to kiss my neck, snaking a hand around me and touches my breast. I giggle "stop it.....I am trying to concentrate" and I locate what I need, grabbing the packet just as he licks my ear, sending me into a giggle fit "Gary, stop.....ha, ha..." and he wraps his strong arms around me, hauling me back in to laying position in bed. 

Reacting quickly, I flip over, catching him by surprise and end up straddling him, sitting on his thighs, smirking down at him. He doesn't seem to mind and his breathing picks up when I lean down and lick him from base to tip a few times and a howl tears from his throat when I swirl my tongue around his head and he grabs my hair "ohhh god......fuck". He looks down and grows even harder when he sees and feels himself sliding into my wet mouth and I swallow as much of him as I can. The salty drops of precum hits my tongue and I hollow my cheeks. 

He tugs on my shoulder, begging "ughhh...please...I want to be inside of you" and I pull off him with one last lick, grinning at him when our eyes meet, his hazy with lust and want. I open the packet and he crooks an eyebrow when he sees the bright pink condom and I laugh "what? The regular ones are boring" and I quickly roll it on him, giving him a few strokes. 

I am dripping wet and I move, leaning over him, my breasts right in his line of sight and he gives me an appreciative look and then he throws his head back and arches his spine, groaning deeply as I slide down on his hard length. I moan as our hips meet and he grasps onto my behind as I start to slide up and down. It feels incredible and the visual is almost too much for him. I ride him hard for a few minutes, but my legs are getting tired, so I stop and we embrace, exchanging another hot kiss.

Gary gently nudges me off and he slides out and he sits up, our upper bodies meeting and we kiss again. I look at him "what would you like?".

"Whatever you want....what's your favorite position?". I turn around, getting on all fours and he gets the hint, kneeling behind me, quickly lining himself up and soon he is balls deep, buried to the hilt and I let out a grunt. He leans over me, sounding concerned "you ok?".

I can barely speak because it feels so good "yeah, you just feel so good....ohhh...." and he starts to move, making us both moan. There is something so primal about this, but I love how deep he can go and bury my head in the pillow to muffle my screams of pure pleasure. He moves a hand around, finding my swollen clit and he rubs it with the pad of his thumb in rhythm with his thrusting. I am a withering mess "ohhh, harder, Gary.......ohhhh".

His mouth is by my ear and he groans every time he slides in "fuck you feel good....make me feel you cum around my cock....close?".

All I can do is nod and he senses where I am at, leaning back and with one final swipe of his thumb, I cry out when I come hard "ohhhhh.....Gary......". I contract around him and it spurs on his release, he grips my hips and plunges as deep as he can, holding himself firmly to me as he shoots his load with a final grunt "ohhh fuch yeah...ohhh god" and he collapses against my back.

I'm totally spend and so is he, both of us panting frantically, trying to come down from the incredible high. He caresses my sweaty back before gently pulling out, quickly discarding the condom in the bathroom. He practically throws himself back in the bed, rolling on his back and I lay down next to him. We are still out of breath and our eyes finally meet and he kisses me "holy shit".

I laugh "I know........wow" and I glance concerned at the wall "I hope nobody heard us".

He pulls me onto him, so I can lay on his chest and he caresses my back, kissing my forehead "good thing the bed is against your room" and we just lay there for a while before reluctantly getting up and getting ready for bed. It takes a while, because we can't stop touching each other or exchange tender kisses.

We finally crawl back in bed, Gary pulling the sheets over us and we settle in for the night. He is spooned behind me, his naked skin against me and a strong arm draped over my torso and we soon drift off to sleep. Happy and content for the first time in a long while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
